


Caught in the Crossfire

by shinomori1117



Series: ARP Omegaverse [2]
Category: AR Performers, ARP - Fandom, ARP: Backstage Pass
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Daiya, Alpha!Leon, Daiya's first world problems, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Rage, Omega!Shinji, Polyamory, Rage tops from the bottom, and so does Shinji's sister, kawaii Rage gives me so much life though, oh hey look matsumoto makes an appearance somehow, this Daiya actually has a huge family he rarely talks about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomori1117/pseuds/shinomori1117
Summary: The day after Daiya and Shinji's night together, Rage weighs in on his feelings for both his partner and his unit leader.
Relationships: Blue Blood (DaiyaShinji), Rebel Cross (DaiyaRage), Super Rare (ShinjiRage)
Series: ARP Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Caught in the Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to contribute to ARP's fandom by posting a few works here, as there is literally zero fanfiction that I've seen so far (haha) and the shipping dynamics between these four boys are just too good to pass up (or I could just be that thirsty). Please enjoy the smut because there'll definitely be more where that came from~
> 
> This will be part of a mini-series I'm hoping to continue based on RPs that I've done within the omegaverse AU. Please note that due to limited source content (ARP: Backstage Pass and other official profiles and postings/works), I'll be diverting out of canon a lot (e.g. Daiya is actually not an orphan, but still met and grew up with Rage right about the same time in their youth, etc.).

Shinji was afraid to open his eyes, already feeling the brightness of daylight behind his lids.

It was morning already, huh.

Pulling the covers over himself, he noticed all of a sudden the lack of additional warmth next to him. Shinji jerked awake and glanced behind him, confirming that the space next to him was empty.

"D-Daiya-kun!?"

"In the shower," was the curt response that revealed Rage's presence in the room. Perched at the foot of his bed, he had been nibbling on fruit from the room service cart that had probably been wheeled in while he was out cold. With remote in tow the gray-haired omega flipped through some channels until he found the morning news. 

"So, prince, grateful to me yet? Your best friend in the whole world Lord Rage finally got you laid at the expense of his poor delicate back. I'm not sleeping on a couch ever again."

Shinji drew the blanket around himself, conscious at his state of nakedness, but he doubted that Rage cared. "Rage-kun, I didn't mean to have you sleep outside, it must've been so uncomfortable!"

"I'd rather have a sore back than sleep in the alphas' room with León. Fuck that. Do you know how aggravating it was to keep him calm with how loud you were?" 

Then again, it had been Rage's fault too for falling asleep in the middle of binge watching episodes of  _ Planet Earth _ with the excitable redhead. He only woke back up when León scrambled to bang on the door to the omegas' room in a panic, but boy did it feel so satisfying hearing Daiya growl viciously through the door at him. That husky, aggressive tone was enough to make Rage shiver in delight and desperately want to be in the room with them, but this was a special moment for Shinji. 

Rage may be selfish, but he was considerate where it merited. He was glad that the worst of their leader's heat was over, even if it had to involve sharing his partner. 

It wasn't like either of them would've ended up in a full-blown relationship with him anyway, if Daiya was still undecided, and his only  _ purpose _ at the moment was being the chosen alpha who would help ride their heats out by sleeping with them.

Who else would be capable of doing it? León? Fuck that. 

Spearing another pineapple slice with a fork and putting it in his mouth, Rage turned around and smirked knowingly.  "He's good, isn't he? You looked like you enjoyed him a lot."

Shinji's face flushed beet red, even more conscious now of the many love bites his body incurred as they throbbed dully and in unison, especially right around his backside. 

"R-Rage-kun!! How can you talk about it so openly?! I...mmnn…" he sank back into the mattress and curled up into an embarrassed ball. 

"Ah~ Daiya~" to make matters worse, REBEL CROSS' leader stretched out on what was Daiya's side of the bed and purred happily, looking every bit a cat rubbing itself against its owner's things. "Fuck, both of you smell so good…!"

"Ah, um, th-that's nice, but I should probably get dressed. I think Daiya-kun's done," as Shinji attempted to squirm out of bed, the smaller male pulled him back and immediately snuggled up to him. 

"Don't get up yet," he whined as he buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Shin-chan, tell Rei-chan everything...I'm so happy for you, it must have felt so good…to have your first time be with such a handsome, powerful alpha~!"

There was no doubt that life was difficult for an omega sometimes. One moment you think you're sane, the next you throw caution out the window all in one go and become a needy, submissive, begging mess. 

Shinji found it hard to believe how much his bond with Rage had evolved since their subunit Super Rare was formed. He remembered that day in the school cafeteria where he was almost baited into a fistfight with the other, and how they would argue over every detail, from who got to wear what, whose name came first in the billing, to who should stand behind whom in the dance routine. 

When Rage hit his heat last month, they both cast their pride aside and looked out for one another, until Daiya fulfilled his duty as alpha, of course. Shinji was so afraid of overstepping any boundaries knowing how close the REBEL CROSS duo were, his behavior led to numerous misunderstandings. He really did believe that Daiya and Rage were already a mated pair up until last night.

Now that his feelings for the alpha were out in the open and they weren't explicitly rejected, the blonde felt lighter than air, and he could say because of Daiya, he felt even closer to Rage. 

The smaller omega traced the tip of his finger from Shinji's throat to his chest, connecting the dots from one hickey to another. Daiya got so mouthy during sex it annoyed him because of how much it hurt the next day, but it seemed Shinji was the exact opposite. He was relieved that his partner didn't have to hold as much of himself back like he would do so if they were the ones fooling around in bed.

"He didn't mark me, please don't worry, Rage-kun. He was quite the gentleman...up until he lost his patience, that is," Shinji sighed, the memory of Daiya forcing beer down his throat with a kiss sent little quivers reeling through him. 

Aqua hues met lilac, and Rage leaned in closer to touch his lips to Shinji's. The feeling was a hell of a lot different from whenever he kissed Daiya. It was gentle, fleeting, and it made him feel safe, especially when they both nested together. Rage claimed that it was more a friends-not-lovers kind of kiss, though Daiya the pervert would mock him and tell him otherwise.

"Are you upset that he didn't?" Rage was already lost in the sensation, their lips continuing to brush against each other as his fingers tangled in the blonde omega's hair. Shinji marveled at the lingering taste of fruit as he kissed the corners of Rage's mouth.

"You're far more deserving of it, Rage-kun. I can tell you really love him."

"I'm not ready to take that huge a step; plus we're not really dating or anything," Rage wedged his face into Shinji's neck again, sighing. "It's practically the same as marriage, and, if you're going to be having sex with him too, I want the two of us to be equals in his eyes."

That actually was very reasonable. "I didn't realize you put so much thought into this...I'm grateful, truly." Shinji kissed him again. "Then, will you nest with me for a bit longer?"

"You both realize we got to be checked out of here by noon, right?"

The omegas' gaze fell upon the brunette who was in the middle of eating one of the donuts, naughty smirk tugging at his lips. "Leader-san~ the staff wants us packed up and ready so we can head back home~"

Shinji glanced at the clock; it was eleven-thirty. He only had a half hour to get everything in order--!

Daiya was quick to catch him when Shinji managed to fall off the bed in his haste, wincing. He was still very much naked, dotted up with red hickeys and there were obvious bruises on his thighs.

Yup, last night totally happened.

"Easy there, Prince Shinji. You okay? Need me to carry you to the bathroom?"

With a reddened face, Shinji pushed the alpha away after getting his bearings. Quickly he threw his robe on. "N-no...I'm fine, Daiya-kun...ngh…"

The duo watched the prince limp off to the ensuite bathroom to clean up, with Rage frowning. His inner omega still giddily celebrated otherwise, taking in the aftermath implicated by Shinji's current state.

Daiya raised a brow, picking up another donut. "Hey, don't look at me, I was all up for letting the prince sleep in. If we didn't have to leave today, I'd be more than willing to just stand here and enjoy my breakfast with such a lovely show, watching you two kissing and touching each other--!" without batting an eye he dodged a pillow as it hit the wall behind him instead.

"Rage, come on, no throwing things. We're all sort of adults here!" A second, then third pillow flew out of his partner's hands. "Dammit, you got strawberry jelly on my fucking shirt!" 

"Good! That's what you get for making me deal with León last night!"

"He wasn't  _ that _ bad, was he? 'Cause he had better gotten the hint that I'm not to be fucked around with whenever I'm doing this with either of you."

"Fucking hell, Daiya, stop being so hot."

"Comes with the job description, babe," Daiya winked and grinned as his partner let out a frustrated cry and with the remaining pillow in his hands, smacked him on the side. The alpha hardly budged as he idly licked his fingers free of powdered sugar. "Your turn will have to be when we get back to the dorm though, aight?" 

"Who said anything about wanting their turn with you anyway!?!?!"

Rage yelped as Daiya seized him by the waist, their hips bumping into one another. "In the famous words of one Lord Rage: 'Daiya~! You were having so much fun with Shin-chan, it's making me jealous so please have fun with me too--hngh!!'"

"Fuck you, stop preening, you arrogant fuck! This is why I can't take any alpha seriously!" Rage glared at him, fist clenched and cocked back at the ready.

Daiya had to balance himself on the food cart as it shook. That punch to the gut was solid enough to slightly stagger him. "Okay, damn, Rage...your temper is especially bad today...please don't bully me! When your punches hit, they actually fucking hurt…and your little tsundere routine is seriously starting to piss me off!"

"Just...can you not run your mouth for a damned second?" Pouting, he walks over and encircles his arms around Daiya's waist, rubbing his cheek against the alpha's chest and peering up at him through the fringes of his gray hair. "I'm sorry, okay?" he nuzzled and kissed the sore spot tenderly.

With a sigh, Daiya's amber eyes softened and threaded his fingers through his partner's hair, leaning down to capture his lips. Rage eagerly accepted, letting out a soft moan as his hands curled around the fabric of Daiya's shirt. Parting left them both slightly breathless, with the shorter male flushed in the face.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Shinji had already returned from his shower and awkwardly paused at the door, afraid to interrupt their moment. Urgency overturned his feelings though as he made his way in so he could put on some clothes and quickly pack the remainder of his things in the two suitcases he kept under the bed.

He didn't have the chance to properly internalize the petty bitterness that crept in his heart until a certain redhead stepped into the room with a huge grin, backpack slung over both shoulders, and the pair of plastic bags full of snacks in tow.

"Rage-kun, I got everything you asked for, and I picked up fresh curry buns for everyone too! I'm all packed and ready to go!" 

REBEL CROSS' leader made a face. The konbini had  _ everything  _ he wrote down on that list? Even if he added a bunch of obscure items to keep León far away from this room? 

Daiya's brow twitched. "Please god don't tell me you blew all your money on these snacks again…"

"I actually went to a supermarket down the street from here and they had a bunch of stuff on sale! Daiya-san, I even bought you the iced coffee you liked!"

"Daiya already cleaned out the K-cup drawer in the mini-kitchen, please don't give him any more," Rage took one of the plastic bags and perused through them. Perfect, a huge variety pack of umaibo sticks: Shinji's favorite.

The subtle shift in the prince's demeanor wasn't lost on him, after all. Rage could feel his eyes on him even while he was lost in Daiya's arms for just those few precious seconds. He’ll wait until they get situated in the van before trying to cheer up their leader’s now-sullen mood. 

Zipping up one bag and latching the other closed, Shinji started to wheel his luggage out of the room, flashing everyone his signature princely smile. "Check out's at noon, right? Come on, everyone, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

His gait was so stiff and in his hurry to get out, Shinji tripped over his own feet in the hallway barely managing to get past the door. 

REBEL CROSS and León looked at each other in confusion. Without Rage having to tell him twice, Daiya quickly followed the clumsy prince to make sure he made it to the parking garage in one piece.

* * *

Shinji let himself sink into the plush leather seating of his luxury car as the ISM campus slowly disappeared into the distance. The four of them parted ways outside of the Director's office after they were each given their share of the live's earnings. Daiya was especially ecstatic with the bonus he received from securing the top spot in the fan polls during that fateful song battle.

He smiled wistfully as he turned the envelope once, twice, then carefully tucked it away inside his blazer's chest pocket. Only memories of that passionate night remained as Shinji wished they could've had enough time in Tokyo to at least buy Daiya and Rage some sort of gift. 

"Shinji-sama, we're almost there," the driver gave him a brief glance through the rearview mirror as the blonde nodded in acknowledgement. Pulling into a gated community, the black Rolls-Royce slowly wheeled to a stop in front of one of the townhomes, where a young woman waited by the front door and a little Boston terrier happily barked and scurried next to her.

"Onii-chama, welcome home!" Shinji's younger sister Mari quickly jumped into his arms followed by his beloved dog Mimi. "I'm sorry Papa couldn't make it, his conference was extended for another day."

"It's alright. I don't expect him to be present at all of our performances. When the Blu-ray is released, I'll send him and Mother a copy." He walked into his house while the driver brought in his luggage, picking up the little dog and laughed as she licked him furiously. "Yes, Mimi, I missed you too! It's been a long two weeks being on tour. I hope you behaved well for Mari."

"Onii-chama," Mari's expression grew stern and worried. "Did you hold up okay? I still think they should've let you take medical leave instead of performing! Did you take your suppressants like our doctor told you to? What about the alphas in your group?! Don't tell me they bullied you because you're in your--!"

"Mari," Shinji sighed exasperatedly and chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "I think I handled myself just fine. I had Rage-kun to turn to for help; you know, the other omega in our group."

"Thank goodness, I know your heats get so bad it literally hurts you," Mari pets the dog in her brother's arms absentmindedly.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Now that we're on summer break, I won't be out on the road or in school for a while. How about we get some tea brewing and you can talk about what you'd like to do? Why don’t you and I take a trip somewhere?"

Mari looked at Mimi with a playful smile and back at her brother. "Not until Onii-chama tells us who the lucky alpha is~"

Shinji paled a little beneath his easygoing smile. "E-excuse me…?"

"Don't even try to hide it~! What are _those!?_ " Mari covered her face to stifle a giggle while tugging gently on Shinji's collar, revealing one of the more prominent hickeys that have yet to fade.

Shinji backpedaled and quickly cinched the scarf around his neck to cover it up. "Mari, I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm tired."

"Don't tell me, I think I know~ It was Daiya-san, wasn't it~?"

Shinji wanted to disappear into the floor as he felt the heat rush to his face. 

Mari erupted in excited squeals as she jumped up and down and practically squeezed the life out of him. "You finally confessed to him?! Onii-chama!! I'm so glad!!"

Shinji became anxious now as he tried to calm his sister. "Wait...how did you find out so quickly?!"

"I may be a girl, but I can pick up his scent all over you," she reached up and pet his hair fondly. "And besides, you're so bad at hiding things...you've been in love with him for so long since ARP first got together."

_ Ah...that… _ "It was just one night. One thing led to another, but he didn't take advantage of me."

The painful feeling started to creep into his heart again. 

"Well, no matter what, Mari will support you, Onii-chama! I just want to see you happy always," she got on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll make something nice to thank him properly if they all come to visit here, okay?"

Mimi whimpered as she wagged her tail and put her paws up against Shinji's leg. He smiled warmly and patted her head. "Yes, dear. Let's go upstairs so I can lay down."

"I have supper already made, please help yourself if you get hungry later, okay?"

"Thank you, Mari. Please lock the door when you leave."

* * *

Rage watched his partner fiddle with his phone, laying on his side as his other hand stroked Daiya's chest gently. "Who's that?"

"Ah, it's my mom. Asking when I'll be heading home for the summer," the brunette's thumbs flew over the screen with light taps before hitting Send and setting it back onto his nightstand. He pulled Rage closer and kissed the top of his head.

"So, I'll be alone in this dorm room I guess then, huh." 

"No, idiot. You're coming with me," Daiya chuckled and pecked the omega's lips. "You know my family loves to have you around. I know Tsubasa definitely would. It's always nice to have him be around more omegas since it's always been him and Mom, stuck with a household full of alphas."

"I look forward to it," the smaller male curls up and purrs against him.

"Rage," even in the dim lighting, he could make out the other's eyes; it practically glowed like a cat's as he couldn't help but lean in and take those soft lips. "Dammit, I forgot what I was supposed to say...you're so cute it's distracting."

"Daiya, I know, you were distracted by my overwhelming beauty, the words to your desperate confession just die in your throat before you could say it! But it's okay, I accept them--oi!!!"

Daiya was already out of bed and putting a shirt and jeans on. 

"Don't you turn your back on me like that, you brute!" Rage puffs his cheeks up and throws a pillow at him.

"I told you to stop throwing shit, it's childish," was the oddly clipped retort as Daiya turned his head slightly. Even if he looked tired, his eyes still held the power to freeze Rage on the spot. The other half of REBEL CROSS could feel his face heat up as he stared at the covers anxiously. 

"Daiya, will you ever say it back?" he whispered mostly to himself. 

"What was that?"

"Ah..'s fine…" Rage absolutely hated crying, but the feeling of pressure building up behind his eyes pissed him off. 

Sighing, Daiya leaned over and tilted Rage's head toward his. "You shouldn't throw things  _ or _ your words at a whim like that, it could really hurt someone, y'know?"

"What are you afraid of? I'm sure he said the same thing to you last night!"

"You really are jealous, aren't you? Why the fuck didn't you think it through better before just offering me up to Shinji like that?" Daiya groaned as he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. "You omegas are fucking frustrating sometimes!"

"Where are you going?"

"Getting a drink."

Rage huffed as he threw himself back on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself. "Fine. I hope you die of alcohol poisoning one day!"

Daiya's brows furrowed even more. There wasn't even a bar or a vending machine with beer on campus!

As he shut the door behind him, eager for the opportunity to clear his head, he heard León happily humming to himself as he danced in the empty hallway.

"Oh, Daiya-san! I thought you've gone home already!"

"Not for a day or two at least. You?"

"I haven't bought plane tickets back to Kobe yet. Mom's been calling me non-stop."

"That kind of mom too, huh?" he smiled a little. "Hey, come hang out with me for a bit. I'll buy you a coffee for your trouble."

Daiya, wanting his company? León blinked in surprise before grinning widely. "Sure!"

* * *

The brunette set down a pair of iced caramel mochas on the table before sitting himself across from the redhead. 

"I was a total asshole last night. Sorry man. You know how it is though, right? You can’t be trying to butt in if I’m...taking care of an omega."

"It must be nice, being popular with omegas, Daiya-san," León stirred his drink with the straw before taking a sip. "I could see why, you're so strong and confident...but you're way, waaaay too scary when you get right into it."

"Trust me, León, I'm not all that great. I'm from Planet Earth just like everyone else." 

"Mm, nah, I think you're from Planet Daiya. Population: the one and only you."

The taller male snorted a laugh as he leaned back on his chair and nursed his drink. 

"It's great, it really is. It makes you feel like you rule the world when you have not one, but two omegas practically kneeling at your feet. But I just can't stand how petty and bitchy they get, especially Rage. He throws poor Shinji into the fray under the guise of ‘helping him.’ He tells me not to mark Shinji when he himself pushes me away when we’re together so  _ he  _ doesn't get marked, and then throws this hissy fit because I don't respond to his feelings like he wants me to. I mean, make up your fucking mind, Rage, please…"

"Rage-kun is an enigma, no doubt about it. Have you tried just sitting down with him and having a serious talk about his feelings?"

Daiya sighs heavily and covers his face with his hands. "He goes off on a completely different tangent because he gets distracted and then the fucking annoying tsun part of him comes out. Maybe I do need a break and just go home to my folks by myself."

"Eh? But then he'll be all alone!" León furrows his brows. "He said once he never got along with his relatives, so that means he won't have a place to go for the summer right?"

"Don't tons of students remain on campus anyway even on break?"

"Daiya-san," León traced around the rim of his cup, frowning. "I'm sorry I'm not much help. I never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before, so that's why it scares me a little when omegas go into heat. I'm not like you who charges in with guns blazing. Must be nice…"

"It's a double-edged sword, León. I don't know if they're this petty with one another because Shinji and Rage act like they’re the boyfriends sometimes--"

"Haa? They're dating?! Can omegas do that!?"

"Not really, but--"

"But I thought you and Rage-kun were dating!"

"No, no it's not like that, we may be childhood friends, but he and I are just partners as REBEL CROSS--"

"Then, because of last night, is Shinji-kun gonna be dating you now?"

"Nobody's fucking dating, León!" Daiya growled as he slammed a fist on the table, immediately cringing as he earned the stares from the sparse occupants and cafeteria employees. "Just because I get invited into bed with them doesn't mean I'm automatically their boyfriend or their mate, at the worst. Neither of them get the meaning of  _ keeping it casual _ , because at the end of it, they both look at me with their doe eyes begging me to love them when I can't. At least, not yet until I get my shit together."

“I thought that sort of thing only happens when you’re in love with someone,” León lays his head on his arms as he stares back at Daiya. “It makes the experience all the more special. I don’t think I’ll be able to do what you do, Daiya-san.” 

“I hate this. Maybe it’s just an omega thing. I only know how to deal with them on the surface physical level because of my mom and my younger twin brother, but even Tsubasa doesn’t get as bad as this. Maybe it’s because it’s family and not two omegas who have the potential to become a mate.”

“Don’t you wanna finish school though or do other things before settling down like that? My dad always says it’s a huge commitment to have a mate. It’s like getting married, but not like going to recite vows in a church or shrine or anything.”

Daiya’s phone vibrates on the table and with a cursory glance, he quickly flips it over to silence it. 

León gave him a knowing smile as he lightly rattled the ice in his cup. “You should probably answer that before Rage-kun comes down here to find you.”

“Oh, I know he will. He only ever comes out of the room if he’s hungry.”

* * *

Shinji hummed blissfully as he leaned his head back against the head cushion, reveling in the hot water lapping gently against his skin and the scent of rose mingling with the damp air. With his AirPods on, he felt isolated from the world as soothing music continued to play. At the height of so much comfort, he tried his best not to let the worries of the day get to him too much. 

He hardly said a word to anyone on their way back and when he left campus. He tried not to regret it until it occurred to him that he won’t be seeing ARP until the fall when the next semester began. He figured it wouldn’t matter as he didn’t know where any of them lived, granted they were in the dorms and Shinji commuted to school everyday. They stepped foot into his house probably once or twice so far this year, when he hosted parties and group practice where they would work all day and the three would spend the night there.

He had enough guest bedrooms here to accommodate everyone, and yet REBEL CROSS always kept one room to themselves. He had a good inkling then that Daiya and Rage were already more than just friends and bandmates hearing certain obvious noises coming from that very room. 

Shinji couldn’t blame his sister for reminding him of his crush on Daiya, now that he'd seen how things played out since he hit his heat away from the safety of his own home. He grew to be very fond of Rage, even if the other omega was usually an asshole and put his needs well above others. 

So why did he go out of his way to allow him to sleep with Daiya? Was it out of pity because there was no way Shinji would’ve accomplished this on his own? Or did he have some ulterior motive and actually expected something in return?

Before he could ruminate and sadden himself even further, he heard his phone ring on the caddy next to the tub. Tapping one of the pods, he answered.

_ “Ah, good evening! Is this Kanou-kun?” _

“Hello Matsumoto-kun, how can I help you?”

_ “S-Sorry! I hope I didn’t interrupt anything. I didn’t get a chance to come find you when ARP returned to campus. Congratulations on another successful live! I already put in a preorder for the Blu-ray since I didn’t get to attend...but I was cheering for you on the ARP app and on LIME LIVE!” _

“Thank you, my friend. It makes me happy that you’re our number one fan. Will you be going home for summer break?” 

_ “Yeah, I’ll be staying with my grandparents and helping out in their bookstore. I can’t wait to see ARP’s CDs in stock again!”  _

“Matsumoto-kun, I can always send you an autographed one if you’d like.”

_ “You’d do that, Kanou-kun? I feel so spoiled by you all the time! So, how are you doing? I read up on the news feed that Koumoto-kun won against you. Is everything okay?” _

“I wasn’t feeling well that day. It’s not a big deal. I’ll bounce back fiercer than before, and I’ll make that brute regret it~”

Shinji could probably hear and see the sparkles in his classmate’s eyes.  _ “As expected from Kanou-kun! You really are a prince, even gracious in defeat!”  _

“Yes, yes, that’s enough, you’re making me blush…”

_ “Well, I don’t want to take too much of your time. I just wanted to say hi, that's all. Enjoy your summer break! Text me if you like!” _

Shinji found himself smiling; even if he didn’t know the whole story of things, Matsumoto was always eager to lend an ear and encourage him. The blonde could practically feel the beta’s positive vibes reach through to him, making him feel better already.

Though it wasn’t long before the next call rang through.  _ “Hey, prince charming~” _

“R-Rage-kun!?” a splash could be heard as he scrambled to sit up. 

_ “FaceTime with me, Shinji, some dumb alpha is ignoring me and I’m lonely.”  _

“Wait, I-I’m still in the bath, let me get out and put some clothes on--”

_ “Oho~? Even better! Hey, I’m naked too…” _

Shinji almost tripped over the bath rug. He was shocked by the shameless reply. “Rage-kun, y-you shouldn’t do that so freely! What if I was some random pervert?!”

_ “I don't know. Are you?” _

“N-no I am surely not!” Shinji managed to find a clean bathrobe to put on after hastily drying himself off, before tapping on the camera button to initiate video chat. “I’m really hoping you put something on too.” 

  
_ "Hai, hai...oh, jackpot! One of Daiya’s shirts~!”  _ Rage’s camera feed went live and the gray-haired omega sat in the middle of the bed in only an oversized T-shirt. 

Shinji quickly returned to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He let out a long sigh before staring back at his groupmate. “About today. Sorry. I just can’t help but feel a little upset. I’m not used to an arrangement like this. But I’m truly grateful for everything you’ve done for me.”

_ “Have you felt any other pangs of you-know-what?” _

“A little. But I’ve taken my evening suppressants so I can sleep through the night.” 

_ “Shinji, you shouldn’t be taking those. It won’t be good for you and your body if one day you decide you want to get pregnant.” _

“I’m sure my doctor knows what she’s doing. And besides, I’m too young to get pregnant. Why are we talking about this all of a sudden? If anything I should be telling  _ you _ to be more careful because you’re always around Daiya-kun!” 

_ "The bastard ran from me, Shinji," _ Rage pouted and dropped onto one side, propping up his phone against a pillow.  _ "He hasn't come back up since he left an hour ago." _

"I'm sure he will, he doesn't seem the type to stay mad forever," Shinji reached over to a refreshment cart and poured himself a glass of water. "What did you do to make Daiya-kun mad anyway?"

_ "Nothing...I really do think his brain only has muscle in it because he doesn't understand feelings at all." _

"Rage-kun, I have to ask, only because it's for my own sake. Why would you let him sleep with me, knowing you have all these feelings for him?"

_ "I don't know, it just seemed to me the right thing to do. And recall, your majesty, you were the one who asked me! You were afraid to ask him yourself!" _

"Because I was afraid he'd reject me!" Shinji had to look away for a moment, feeling tears beginning to gather as he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "Why would he want another omega anyway if he has you…"

Shinji jumped a little when suddenly, Rage broke into fitful laughter. Part of him started to get more and more annoyed, that perhaps Rage only meant to call to gloat and brag like he typically would, though he began to reconsider when quiet sobs distorted Rage's laughs instead.

_ "Look at us, stupidly in love with the same man. Was he sweet on you when he made love to you? Did Daiya sweep Prince Shinji off his feet?" _

"Shh...shh...Rage-kun, don't cry, now...now I'm crying too."

Rage buried his face in a pillow, shoulders quivering as he finally deemed it safe enough to let his feelings out. 

_ "I'm just a pain in the ass to him. He practically called me childish." _

"Rage-kun, you need to be better about handling your temper, and y-yes, from what I've seen, maybe throwing things and hitting him a lot might give off that impression…"

Shinji felt a little awkward trying to handle this on video chat; if he was in person he could probably comfort him better.

"Has Daiya-kun been having any other troubles lately? He's probably preoccupied with his own thoughts."

_ "Shinji, I'm his best friend, yet he won't tell me anything. Then again, I don't usually ask." _

"He's always been so strong and resilient," the blonde sighs, leaning back on the mattress as he flipped the stand on his phone. "He practically carries our whole group on his back. Daiya-kun is our costume and accessories designer, he works on the merch, he's even our part-time choreographer and dance coach if Tetsu-san isn't around! I mean, he even goes well out of his way to help someone in need...like this."

_ "Aaaah, I love him so much! It...it makes me crazy! Daiya must be an angel sent by God to take care of us!" _ Rage wailed.

"Rage-kun," Shinji dabs at his eyes again. "Why...why don't you tell him these things? It'll make him very happy to know he's appreciated."

_ "Ugh, I look so ugly when I cry…" _ Rage rubs his face with the hem of his borrowed shirt.  _ "What about you though?" _

"I don't have the bond that REBEL CROSS has between you two. I feel like I'd be intruding all the time. I...I have feelings for Daiya-kun too, and he's far too nice to tell me otherwise. I just don't want to get in the way and get hurt in the process."

_ "Shinji, I know we had a rocky start before, but, I want you to be happy too. I can't help it though when I get upset or jealous because you're exactly the kind of pretty and perfect omega he wa--" _

"Stop. I don't want to be complimented like that. It's shallow and there's no such thing as a perfect omega. I want to be genuine with my feelings. That's what it means to be a prince, Rage-kun."

_ "If you're telling me to be honest with him about this, then you need to do the same!" _

"It's not like Daiya-kun can have two omegas at once…"

_ "He can." _

"Wha…?!?" Shinji turned his eyes back to the screen. "No, he  _ cannot _ . Don't lie."

_ "Daiya has three parents, believe it or not. His dad shares his mom with another alpha." _

"...how does that work? Do the two alphas...you know…"

_ "Apparently, yeah. The head alpha mated his mom and the second alpha, who is his biological dad."  _ Rage was enjoying the breakneck shift in the blonde's reactions.  _ "Don't give yourself wrinkles over it, I don't fully get it myself either." _

It was one of very few terms he'd heard when it came to polyamorous relationships between multiple alphas and omegas. It referred to the alpha who is most dominant in all side relationships, similar to a harem.

"But I don't want to be part of a harem!"

_ "Neither do I! I'll fucking castrate him if it came to that. I'd...I'd only want to have me and you in it. One alpha and two omegas. It's like a permanent threesome," _ Rage hugged his knees as he felt giddy thinking about it.  _ "What do you say?" _

"Permanent--!? Rage Hida what in the fuck are you even saying to me I--!!"

Shinji wanted to hide. He could only manage to curl up in a ball against the bed. There he goes again, with that mocking laugh. 

How was one insane enough to propose something like that over the phone, without the most important person involved?!

_ "Is Shin-chan getting shy?" _ Rage purred happily. It was the best idea he'd had come up with all day. 

"I...I need to think about it. But, I don't know if this is something Daiya-kun would really want. He's such a devoted, attentive lover...to have both of us at once…!"

_ "Shin-chan...can you come get me? Daiya still hasn't come back yet, the fucker, what could he possibly be doing out there!" _ the smaller omega whined. 

"Rage-kun, I'd love to, but it's very late. Wait for Daiya-kun and apologize to him. He's worked very hard lately for many reasons. Let him have his space, okay?"

_ "I want to nest with you." _

There was no way Shinji would ever escape from that pouting look. "Tomorrow. I'll text you the address and the code to the front gate."

* * *

That morning, the doorbell startled the prince from his book and Mimi at his feet from her nap. His housekeeper would typically stop in a few times in a week, but today was not one of those days. 

Answering the door, he was met with Rage, dressed in his usual jeans and red hoodie. 

Bewildered, Shinji looked around. "H-How did you get here so quickly?"

"I know how to ride a bike, y'know," the shorter male lets himself in, but not before giving Shinji a good once-over. The mischief in his aquamarine eyes already indicated that he was most likely up to no good.

Needless to say, Shinji had barely gotten enough sleep, punctuated by the faint circles under his eyes. If he was expecting serious company he would've dabbed on some concealer and fixed up some more. 

"Don't worry so much, your highness, I get to see you in your natural habitat. You can keep the pajamas on~"

In a way, Shinji was a little envious of Rage's androgynous beauty. With his current outfit he was definitely looking more masculine, but each of his costumes he performed in along with a good touch of makeup, stole his breath away probably just as much as it already did Daiya's. His lips curled up some, not heavily glossed like on stage, but it still shimmered a little with leftover glitter and always looked so soft.

Before Shinji could stop himself, he had already framed Rage's face in his hands and met him halfway as the two omegas kissed. Their lips seamlessly fit against one another as Rage was brought into the prince's arms.

They parted, though not without a string of saliva still attempting to keep them connected. Rage was surprised at how good a kisser Shinji was, as he found himself clinging to the other's nightshirt panting a little. 

"Where in the fuck did you learn how to do that?"

Shinji turned his head up playfully. "Practice."

"Bullshit! You made out with Daiya like that?!" Rage's face was reddening as he touched his lips. It was still tingling and it tasted like strawberry. 

"Ah…!" the blonde grew a little anxious and backpedaled. "Was it not good? It was part of my 'character study' when I first joined ARP. I watched a lot of fantasy and romance movies, and...I guess I had to practice how to hold a woman and kiss her..."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head as like the night before, Rage was practically on the floor laughing. 

" _Character study?!_ What the fuck did they make you do, read a textbook and give you an exam on how to…?!"

"Daiya-kun was the only other person I've kissed, aside from you…"

"I'm sorry," Rage tried to get himself to breathe in between laughing fits. "I'm sorry, I...I don't wanna be a dick and laugh at you just…" he finally calmed down enough to get back on his feet. "I would probably be upset if you ever shared those lips with someone else, and not me--us."

"Is it really just a novelty to you that I've never been in a relationship before?" Shinji sank onto the couch, turning his dejected gaze to the shag rug beneath his feet. 

"Hey, hey wait," Rage quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed Shinji's hands. "Shinji...I love seeing this part of you, the way you somehow come out of left field and blow people away; not just by giving them what they want. You're so sincere, and…and had I been born an alpha instead, I would literally fight Daiya for you."

"Rage-kun, omegas can't mate one another," Shinji couldn't believe he had to say it out loud. His heart was beating wildly and he was sure that his face was a tomato at this point. It was safe to say this was a common trait in the REBEL CROSS duo, hell bent to get what they wanted, and confident that they would. 

"Doesn't stop us from having fun, now does it?"

Rage perched on the prince's lap, slipping off his hoodie as he curled up against the other.

"Hm. Getting too warm, I suppose?" 

"I get cold pretty easily," Rage tucked his head under Shinji's chin as he purred, looking every bit like a needy housecat. "So you'll have to do~"

"Don't you think you'd want to cuddle up to Daiya-kun more like this?"

"Hmph. That gorilla's probably still asleep. I snuck out and took his bike. It's fine, I do it all the time."

"He'll come looking for you when he wakes up."

"Good! Then he'll probably come here eventually!"

"You say it like you own the damned place," Shinji sighs and strokes Rage's hair. Predictably soft, and smelled like mint. Strands so fine it could almost pass off as a gray cloud.

"We're both tired omegas, Shinji," the smaller male nuzzled the other's chest. "Tired and just want to get away from life…"

Already drifting asleep, Rage barely made a noise even as Shinji hefted him up in his arms and carried him up the stairs. The REBEL CROSS leader was oddly light, and almost looked like a fragile maiden.

Laying him on his bed, he pulled the satin duvet over him, but found something peculiar beneath Rage's tank top as it was jostled slightly. 

Of course, while everyone knew about the biohazard tattoo on the left side of his chest, there were also faint traces of a huge scar splitting his chest down the middle. Naturally his outfits covered up the majority of it but Shinji would always see a little bit peek through whenever he moved a certain way.

Rage never said anything about having health problems, did he? He was always so active, albeit he would get noticeably winded during their most strenuous rehearsals and dance lessons. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary during his heat either. 

Not that it was his business to pry.

"What kind of guest are you, coming all the way here just to fall asleep," Shinji chuckled to himself and crawled in, pulling the other omega close. It wasn't a surprise Rage would, given that his bedroom was the safest place in the whole house. 

He stirred a little, blinking aqua hues as he smiled and snuggled against Shinji. "Then, be a proper host and entertain me, prince."

"I suppose I'm obligated to show my hospitality," Shinji leaned in and kissed him again, as a hand rested on his hip beneath the sheets, then slowly drifted his fingers in feather-like touches up and down the gentle curve of his back.

"May I…?" he whispered into the other's lips.

"Shinji!" Rage mewled, a chill pierced through his body. "You must've studied hard for this, huh? I never realized how fucking sexy you could really get…"

Daiya had always been the powerful type, using his brute strength and his body to his advantage. Rage enjoyed being manhandled and dominated, but this was a different kind of seduction he wanted to experience, the slow and sensual kind. 

The folds of Rage's top shifted to the motion of his hand as it slipped underneath, his palm incredibly warm against his skin. Meanwhile Shinji's lips pressed against his again briefly, before it trekked along his jawline, down the column of his throat. Hovering atop him, Shinji leaned back to admire what he had revealed, the flat planes of Rage's stomach, and of course, what he had been suspecting all along. It started from his sternum to just below his ribs. Pale pink and definitely hard to notice. Not unless one knew what to look for and if they were up close. 

"I had heart surgery when I was little. They didn't give me very long because of how frail I was…"

"But you're here now. That's what matters most," Shinji leaned down again to reverently kiss a trail along its entire length. Rage's back arched when Shinji found one of his nipples, gently rubbing circles around it with the pad of his thumb, which eventually, was replaced by his mouth. 

"God, Shinji…!" Rage suddenly didn't know where to put his hands, and he was supposed to be the most experienced one here. They found themselves mussing up the blonde's perfectly combed hair, trying to hold on as he paid close attention to his chest, his fingers gently rolling and tugging on the pale pink nub that wasn't being toyed with already with the tip of his tongue.

"Shinji, you goddamn minx...Daiya was right…!"

"Hm? Right about what now…?"

"You...when you really get into it...it's like you're a different person!"

"Appearances, Rei-chan. Nothing is always as it seems in our line of work," a cry erupted from the smaller omega as Shinji grazed his teeth gently against the erect bud before drawing it back in with a suck. "We live for the sake of others' pleasure, so long as we remain in ARP. We entertain, we delight, we tantalize…" 

Shinji sat up again, this time to undo the buttons of his nightshirt and letting it slip off his shoulders. "...all for the sake of proving who among us is superior."

_ Damn, there's that arrogant side of him again! Shit, why is this so hot, _ inner Rage screamed in his head as he realized just how vulnerable he let himself become. He found himself helplessly grinding up against Shinji as their mouths joined and tongues writhed against one another. The gray omega's hands explored his companion's back, admiring the lean muscle that trembled beneath his fingertips.There was something refreshing about the contrast between Shinji's softer frame and Daiya's more rigid one. 

Rage's inner omega happily embraced this opportunity; he thought he too would have to do some coaching given Shinji literally lost his virginity the previous day, but he would have to give this prince's performance five stars so far.

But how dare he insinuate that he was already the superior one between them, just because of these tricks he's somehow picked up from god-knows-where! "Tell me, Shin-chan, this all part of your  _ character study _ too?"

"Huh…? Ngh!"

Without forewarning, the startled Shinji was now the one on his back as Rage straddled him, waxing triumphant with a smirk accented by his glowing seafoam eyes. 

"Let me remind you who the top dog is here, your majesty. You're far too good with this princely white-knight bullshit. But you're dealing with Lord Rage, the one and only leader of REBEL CROSS…!" Grinding their hips together, Rage couldn't help but moan and throw his head back. He can't believe how heated this was getting between them, with no alpha in sight…!

Shinji hissed through his teeth, feeling his member strain against the confined space of his sleeping pants, as he was sure Rage's was too in those jeans. 

"Well then, Lord Rage, it seems you should've dressed better for the occasion~" once more their positions flipped, with Shinji already unbuttoning, unzipping, and divesting his fellow omega of the rest of his clothing before he too followed suit.

"What the fuck, stripping me like that? Rude!"

"You're the rude one here, Rage-kun~ Coming into my home, falling asleep in my bed, going out of your way to suggest you and I…!!"

Rage pounced the moment the blonde omega dropped his guard. Crushing their lips together as he relished the feeling of bare skin pressed flush against him. 

"Not a bad idea, right? And judging by the way your little friend is twitching so much you want it too!" Rage wrapped his fingers around the base of Shinji's cock, delighting in the sonorous moan as he gave it a light squeeze. Pre-cum glistened from the tip and coated his fingers as he smirked and brought them to his lips for a taste.

"Lucky for you, Shinji, despite you being close to the end of your heat, I'm still the hornier one between the both of us," reaching forward to pull the drawer out from the nightstand, what he found only confirmed that this goody-two-shoes wasn't an exception to the norm. 

"Look what we have here! Didn't think you'd still be playing with toys at your age~"

He picked up a silicone dildo with a hefty knot at the base. "Who does Prince Shinji think of when he plays with himself~? A big, strong alpha named Daiya perhaps? Hn, you and I know he's way bigger than this!"

"Rage, what the fuck!" Shinji covered his face in his hands, unable to look him in the eye anymore.

"You poor, poor thing, Shin-chan!" Snatching the bottle of lube, he leaned down to pet his hair and kiss on him. "Don't worry, my pretty prince, you won't be needing them anymore, well, I might still be up to playing with them too, but," the hollow noise of a bottle cap flipping open was unnecessarily audible in Shinji's ears. "...not today. I'm taking this cock."

"Rage, I-I'm not an alpha!"

"So? Just means you won't be getting me pregnant if you cum in me," Rage shivered as he impaled himself on two slickened fingers, shifting his body in such a way that Shinji could see. Just feeling the blonde's helpless stare right on his ass was exhilarating. "Daiya got to fuck you, and you're about to fuck me. You're getting the best of both worlds here, baby."

Rage began to lower himself onto his member. The pulsing tightness surrounding him combined with the up-down rhythm the more experienced omega began as he rode him was suddenly too much for Shinji's rational mind to process. 

"Ah~ Not bad, Prince Shinji! Your cock feels good!" Rage moaned loudly and braced himself against the blonde's chest as he moved his hips. Even preparing himself a little didn't compare to the slick that no doubt was already free-flowing as it made each slap of skin more noticeably erotic. 

"It...it's not as good though as…!" Shinji tried to keep his eyes open to match Rage's, but the sensations coursing through his core were overwhelming. In truth, he only touched himself when his needs became most dire, so to have this much attention given to his manhood, to be  _ inside  _ someone...and  _ Rage  _ for that matter!

Part of him was afraid if Daiya found out...but Rage always seemed to blur the lines when it came to seeking pleasure. 

He held the other's hips firmly as he let Rage keep rhythm until, finally, his body went on autopilot and began to match him with his thrusts. While Shinji honestly preferred to be on the receiving end, this was a new experience. No wonder Daiya became a mad dog in bed with how much power this granted!

But will Shinji take it for himself…? Why, yes he would.

Sitting up, he pulled the other in for a kiss. He pushed him down on his back, purring in his ear as he tugged gently at the diamond stud in his earlobe.

"My turn." He entered him again, this time hoisting up one of Rage's legs to brace against his shoulder. He found he was able to thrust in deeper this way, and if he remembered where it was…

"Oh, fuck!! Shinji!!" came the hoarse cry. Inner Shinji gleefully cheered that he found it on the first try. Rage wrapped his free leg around the other's waist as he tossed his head deliriously against the pillows. 

"Again, hit it again, damn you!" he begged and practically screamed as another thrust pummeled his prostate.

"Goodness, Lord Rage thinks he can order me around when here he is, taking my cock!"

"That sounds filthy coming from you!" 

Rage cried out again as he realized the blonde had reached between them to stroke his aching member. Between that and the pounding in his ass he wasn't sure if he was still sane as all the omega wanted was a good helping of cum deep inside him. And judging by Shinji's erratic thrusting and ragged panting he was close.

"Rage...Rage…I...ngh," Shinji's brows furrowed and he bit his lip so hard it could bleed as every thrust put him closer to the edge. The knot at the pit of his belly coiled so tightly he felt it was just about to explode as he lowered himself down to press his face in the crook of the gray omega's neck. "I can't…I'm…!"

"With me, Shinji," Rage's hand sought the other's and linked their fingers together. "Cum with me~!"

For that very moment, it almost seemed that time stood still as their harmonized cries continued to fill the room.

* * *

Rage stretched and yawned, reveling in the white noise and relief brought forth by the central air conditioner whirring to life. How long had it been since he'd slept so good? 

Then again, how often did he find himself sleeping in a bedroom from a multi-million dollar mini-mansion? He could really get used to this…

He had initially woken to the sound of excessive vibrating somewhere in the strewn piles of clothing. Rummaging around his jeans he found his phone. Three missed calls from a certain someone.

A satisfied smirk tugged at the edges of his lips. Maybe Daiya was right and he was that petty, going out to have fun with Shinji and leaving his partner clueless as revenge. It was worth every second of it. 

Shinji hadn't budged from his spot, also staring at his phone. "He called me too."

The two omegas glanced at one another, and suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Shinji," Rage lay back down and snuggled up against him. "How about we make a promise, right here. Between me and you."

"When you word it like that it makes me anxious, you know," the blonde sighs and kisses him gently, running his fingers through Rage's messy mop of hair. 

"No, dummy! It's about Daiya. I want to make a promise that if he mates me, he has to mate you too--"

Shinji's gaze hardened slightly. "That sort of whimsy is what makes him angry, Rage-kun. It's Daiya-kun's right as an alpha to decide. Though…" his tone softens as he smiles sadly. "I...I doubt I would be able to meet another alpha just like him…"

Rage holds his pinky out. "...as dumb as this probably looks right now, fine. Then how about this. No matter what happens, Prince Shinji Kanou, we'll always be there for each other. Is that reasonable? I mean we're the only omegas in ARP after all, having to deal with these stupid alphas all the time. Plus, I don't mind adding a few more...benefits to this, whatcha say?" 

Shinji laughs and links their pinkies together. This must really be something special if Rage was letting him see this adorable side of him, though who knows how short-lived that could be before that prickly side of him comes back. "You're absolutely nuts, but I wouldn't have it any other way, Lord Rage Hida."


End file.
